When using some applications, a user may want to stream multiple video streams to a display device concurrently. However, concurrently streaming multiple video streams may use large amounts of bandwidth. Decoding and rendering multiple simultaneous video streams may also require large amounts of computing power. As a result, a display device might not be able to stream and render multiple simultaneous video streams in real time.